


It's Not a Sin...It's Just Practice

by Xxthedoctorswife89xX



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: 1930s, Coercion, Coming In Pants, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Practice Kissing, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rutting, Sexual Coercion, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxthedoctorswife89xX/pseuds/Xxthedoctorswife89xX
Summary: Steve can't sleep yet and Bucky has a solution in mind. Steve is a good Catholic Boy Scout, so Bucky convinces him it's just practice, and hey! everyone does it. How can that be wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	It's Not a Sin...It's Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains relatively graphic depictions of teenage boys fooling around in the middle of the night.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> It's also gets dub-conny, some may find it non-conny, or at least revoked consent.  
> Heed the tags and please lemme know whatcha think in the comments! 
> 
> Hope you like...

"Stevie put that away and turn off the light, already. Ma's gonna get pissed you run up the bill."

Steve sighed and set the sketch book aside, turning off the lamp and settling into the bed as he was told.  
"I'm not tired yet," he whispered into the dark. "I hate just laying here while you fall asleep."  
"I know something we can do," Bucky whispered back, rolling onto his side.  
"I told you I'm not doing that," Steve huffed.  
"Why not?"  
"Because it's wrong, Buck. You know what Father O'Hare said. He said it's...ya know...a carnal sin."  
He spoke the last words so quietly that Bucky's ensuing laughter sounded like a cannon blast.  
"It's not like we're gonna...ya know. Jeeze, it's just practicin'. I'm not a homosexual, are you?" he said, still far too loudly.  
"Bucky!" Steve hissed. "Dont even say that."

Bucky chuckled again and scooted closer to Steve. He scooted away, as far as he could without falling off the bed.  
"Damn, Stevie, way to make a guy feel like a creep," Bucky said, obviously hurt, and he rolled back onto his back. They were silent for a few moments and Steve worried Bucky had fallen asleep, leaving him alone in the dark, which he hated.  
"Why do you wanna try it so much?" he asked, trying to keep his tone light. He heard Bucky chuckle and immediately regretted not just changing the subject.

Bucky rolled back towards him and said "I just wanna get good so I can kiss all the girls in school. All of 'em. I figure, if I'm really good at it, they'll all wanna kiss me."  
Steve had to laugh at that. Of course Bucky wouldn't be happy kissing one girl when he could have all of 'em. It wouldn't even be about the girls, he just wanted to prove he was the best. Show all the guys at school that they might have more money, but he could beat them at everything else.

"That's a pretty stupid reason, ya know."  
"Why?" Bucky asked, and he could hear the smile in his voice.  
"Because for one, carnal sin. But mostly, you can just get good by kissin' the GIRLS. You can practice together, like you're supposed to. They can't expect you to be good if you've never done it before. I bet they aren't any good at it either."  
Bucky laughed at him again, and he blushed, starting to get mad at him for always treating him like he must be clueless. "Stevie! Do you really not know?  
"Know what?" he snapped.  
"They all practice on eachother!"

Steve's bitterness slipped away in a second and was replaced completely with shock. Before he could stop himself he flipped over and came so close to Bucky, he could feel his hot breath on his face.  
"They do not!" he gasped.  
"They do, too! Laurie was at a sleepover last night and she told me a bunch of the girls were doin' it! They started practicin' on their pillows, but then...I dunno...I guess they wanted to try for real."  
The sheets shifted as he shrugged.

Steve thought about that for a moment, trying to picture all the girls in their class together in one room, kissing eachother. The idea was ridiculous, and he shook his head.  
"No way! No way that happened."  
"That's what Laurie said," Bucky told him, shrugging again.  
"Well...even so. It's not the same."  
"Why not?" Bucky asked, laughing. Again.  
"Because they're girls! It's not like they're gonna...ya know...it's not like being...ya know," he couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

"Stevie, for such a smart guy, you sure sound dumb when you get all religious. I can hear you pouting, but it's true. There are lady homosexuals, ya know. Ma calls 'em lavender women." He whispered the last words with a giggle. "But none of that matters anyway. Like I said, it's all just to practice, so we can kiss the girls and they can kiss us and everyone will like it."  
He fell silent then, like he had settled the matter, and Steve felt that familiar pull to just do as Bucky says, Bucky knows best.

He moved closer, until their noses were almost touching, and whispered "I guess... if you really don't think it's a sin..."  
Bucky didn't even let him finish his sentence before he was closing the distance and pressing his mouth hard against Steve's. Steve froze, completely unsure what to do next, and after a second, Bucky sort of pursed his lips and kissed him with a smack, like his mother, and pulled back.

"Is that it?" Steve asked. That couldn't be it.  
"I dunno," Bucky told him. "I don't think so."  
"Well, when your Dad kisses your Mom, he kinda...opens his mouth a little and like..."  
"Um, Steve can we not talk about my Dad kissing my Ma? How do they do it in the pictures?"  
"Well...they don't lay down for one," Steve said, moving to sit up, and Bucky did the same. "And...they kinda...put their arms around eachother like this." He took Bucky awkwardly in his arms and Bucky settled his hands on Steve's waist.  
"Like this?" he asked and Steve grunted.  
"I guess. And then they sort of..." he tilted his head, taking Bucky's chin in his hand to do the same.  
"See? You're already better at this than me. How would I ever learn without you?" Bucky said and Steve gave him a look he couldn't even see.  
"I'm just better at physics than you," he told him. "Ya don't see couples walkin' around bumping their noses into eachother."  
"Right. So...what next?"  
"Why am I the one who's supposed to know? I guess now we just..."

He pressed his mouth to Bucky's again.  
After a second, Bucky pulled back and said "Yeah, okay, but...we're definitely supposed to open our mouths." Steve opened his mouth wide and moved towards him again, and Bucky laughed and shoved him back. "Not like that! Like this..." he parted his lips slightly and squeezed Steve's cheeks to do the same. "Now we..."  
The next thing Steve knew, he and Bucky were kissing for real. At least, he thought it was for real. It felt the way he always imagined kissing would. Their mouths were moving against eachother, seemingly of their own accord, and he had a moment where he wasn't quite sure how to breathe, but his body took care of that, too. 

Bucky pulled Steve's lip into his mouth and Steve let out a little moan, moving further into Bucky's arms. But then he felt something slippery in his mouth and ripped himself away.  
"Gross, Bucky! Was that your tongue?!"  
There was a series of bangs on the wall and they froze as Bucky's dad shouted at them to quiet down and go to sleep.

Bucky fell back on the bed, a quiet laugh bubbling from him, and covered his face with his pillow to stifle it. Steve scowled at him. When he finally finished and caught his breath again, he sat up and said "Gee, I'm sure glad he didn't come in here to tell us to be quiet."  
Steve found that idea terrifying, not funny, and he lay back down with a huff.  
"Why'd you put your tongue in my mouth?" he asked timidly.  
Bucky rolled over and he could just hear the self satisfied grin on his face.  
"Because you're supposed to," Bucky said matter-of-factly. "I dunno much about kissing but I know that. Lisa DeRossi told me that she kissed a twelfth grader once, and he put his tongue all over her."  
"All over her?!" Steve said, and he made a little gagging noise in the back of his throat. "What do you mean? He...licked her?"

"No, silly. He didn't stick his tongue out and slurp at her like a dog. Here, I'll show you." He sat up on his knees and crouched over Steve and took his chin, turning it to the side to expose a strip of flesh on his neck, and bent over it. Steve pushed him angrily away.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" he hissed.  
"I'm just showing you! Gosh. C'mon, Stevie. You gotta know all this stuff. The girls are already getting with the older guys, if we don't figure this out, we're gonna have to wait years!"  
Steve thought about that. He didn't really want Bucky's tongue on him, the thought was just too weird. But he kinda liked the idea of maybe doing it to a girl one day, and Bucky always knew what was best, so he sighed and said "Alright, fine," and turned his head again, closing his eyes tight and letting Bucky have his way.

As soon as Bucky's open mouth pressed against his throat, he knew why it was a sin. Bucky's lips caressed his skin briefly, then he felt the press of his tongue, hot and wet, flattening against him. He expected it to be slobbery and gross, but it was exquisite. He shoved Bucky off again.

"Did I bite you?" Bucky asked, sitting up straight again. Steve's head was swimming and a chorus of wrong, wrong, wrong rang through his head. He was extremely grateful for the dark, given the tent that had formed in his shorts.  
"N-no. No it just...felt weird," he said.  
"Well...do you wanna try it on me? For practice...of course." Steve thought Bucky was being really weird now. He sounded almost...hopeful? But...it was just for practice. Right?

"Alright, I guess," he said, and Bucky immediately pulled him up onto his knees with him, exposing his neck and pulling Steve's head to him. Steve wasn't sure exactly what Bucky had done, it had all just felt so warm and soft, so he started by trying to gently caress him with the tip of his tongue and go from there. When his mouth closed on Bucky's skin, he felt a sense of panic and foreboding shoot through him right before Bucky hissed and pulled their hips together. He could feel Bucky poking him a second before he felt himself smashed against his crotch and when he did, he moaned. 

Bucky pulled Steve away and his hand slammed over his mouth, still holding his waist and privates tightly against his own. "Ssshhh," he whispered. "My Dad'll honestly kill us."  
He pulled his hand away and Steve opened his mouth to complain but Bucky was kissing him again and he forgot what he was going to say. 

All he could think was that it was hot, the open bedroom window doing nothing to cool him as Bucky rutted against him and his head swam and just when he thought he would faint from the heat, or the clenching in his stomach, or the whirlwind of panic and guilt, or the pressure, the neverending pressure, Bucky gasped and he felt something warm and wet rub against his crotch and then he was gasping and then it was over.

Bucky let him go and he fell limply onto the bed. He still felt flushed and now he was sticky with sweat and...he reached his hand down his shorts and realized what he'd done. If he could blush any more, he did. Bucky was still kneeling above him, breathing hard. Steve felt him get off the bed and move around to his side and he flinched, wondering what he was gonna do next, when the lamp flicked on, suddenly bathing them in light and the evidence of their midnight actions was everywhere.

"Jeeze, Stevie, you look like you never came in your drawers before," Bucky laughed. Steve stared at him in shock as he moved to his dresser and pulled out two pairs of fresh shorts, tossing one to Steve, and changing his own right there in front of him. Steve looked away, still feeling like they at least owed eachother that, and finally found his voice again.  
"I haven't exactly done it while rubbing myself against my best friend."  
His cheeks were instantly hot again, and Bucky had the audacity to laugh about it.

He seemed to regret it, not something that happened often, and sat next to Steve, who tried very hard not to flinch away again. "Steve, it's not a big deal. Seriously. We didn't even touch eachother."  
"Um, we absolutely touched eachother!"  
"No, we didn't. Not with our hands. The other stuff doesn't count. We were just practicin' kissin'. We can't help it how our pricks reacted. We didn't touch eachother. So...we were just. practicing. kissing."

Steve wanted to believe that so badly. And Bucky always knew what was best, right?  
"Yeah...it was just kissin'," he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> I figure they're about 13-14 here? Sounds about right.


End file.
